Aftermath
by Aingeal-J
Summary: Sequal to Tiny Dancer-what happens to everyone after. all chapters uploaded. My apologies if it sucks
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello once again everyone ( This is the sequel to Tiny Dancer. Forgive me if the chapters come up slowly, but this one is harder to write than I expected. I have to write it properly so it comes out on paper the way I want it to. Anyway, read and review plz!! Hope u like it  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Goren & Eames  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2am  
  
Goren and Eames were still at the hospital early in the morning. The result of Ashlie's rape and heroin injecting resulted in near death. As far the doctors were concerned, the two were the only people they could contact. She had no family close and her father didn't care. Doctors rushed around her with oxygen masks, charts and other medical instruments to try and revive her. Her small room was crowded and she was hardly visible. After minutes of work, they brought her back.  
  
Goren and Eames waited in a large room with rows of chairs and a coffee machine. The room had a lino floor and white walls. It made the vibe of the room cold and sterile - which is why Eames hated hospitals. She sat on the cold chairs, her right leg curled under her, left leg dangling. She leaned her head on her hand and stared at a poster on the wall. Goren was at the coffee machine. Eames diverted her eyes to her partner as he walked towards her with a coffee. She smiled as he handed it to her. She held it for a moment feeling its warmth before taking a sip.  
  
Goren decided not to have coffee. He knew he didn't need it to stay awake. All he did was paced the room, hands shoved in his pockets. He did it when he was angry, upset or worried. Sometimes he did it when his mind was racing at 100 miles an hour - which was most of the time.  
  
"Bobby, sit down. You're making me tired from watching you pace" Eames said.  
  
"I can't. It's a habit" he replied. He started walking a few steps, turning 180(, then a few more steps in the opposite direction then a 360(. In the end he just kept turning around at 7second intervals.  
  
"Goren! Sit" Eames said as she stood up and forced him to sit. He looked at her in surprise. She had such strength sometimes, especially to make him do something. It wasn't long before the doctors approached them and he shot back up. Goren had an eager expression mixed with dread. Dread that it was bad news.  
  
"I'm Dr. Lundberg. She is ok, but in a critical condition." he said seriously. The detectives let out a small sigh of relief that she was still alive. "But" the doctor continued. "We are still in crucial hours. In the next 24-48 hours she still may go into relapse. After the first stage she'll have the double whammy of rape injuries and with-drawl." He was frank with the two. He didn't want to sugar coat it because it was such a serious thing.  
  
"So how long will she be in hospital?" Eames asked.  
  
"Well the rape injuries aren't that bad. Just a few cuts and torn tissue, the drugs probably sedated her a bit. We'll do some tests for STD's and pregnancy. It its the heroin that I'm most concerned about. We've given her a drug called Naloxone that reverses the drowsiness effect of heroin," he explained.  
  
"What will happen if she falls asleep?" Goren dared to ask. The doctor paused. It was times like this he despised his job.  
  
"Her body will go downhill to quickly and fall into a coma, then die". At that moment the hospital seemed to get a whole lot colder. Even though Goren and Eames worked with dead people all the time, it shocked them even more because they knew the person in life - and possibly in death. Goren rubbed his eyes hard with the palms of his hands, ran them through his hair and rested them on the back of his neck.  
  
"When can we see her?" he asked.  
  
"Now if you like. The doctors are all out" Lundberg said and let them to her room. "If you need me, just call" he said as he left them.  
  
Ashlie was breathing heavily and sweating - one of the many effects of a heroin OD. Every now and then she'd grip the sheets as her body convulsed. She was awake, but didn't acknowledge her visitors. She was too busy concentrating on living. Eames held her hand for comfort and Goren, once again, paced the room. Eventually he left. Eames raced after him, but he was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3am  
  
Goren lay on his couch when there was a knock on the door. He answered it and saw Eames standing there. She looked worried.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked. Goren shook his head as Eames embraced him. They stood there for a few minuted, before going inside and closing the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Alex. I just had to get out of there," he said, trying to sound strong. Eames knew something wasn't right. She knew there was a reason he was like this. She held his hand.  
  
"You can tell me anything, you know that don't you?" she said. He nodded. He knew it was time to tell her what had happened.  
  
"She reminded me of one of my friends in high school. She was one of my best friends, and a heroin user. I tried to talk her out of it, but she never listened. She said it wasn't very much and didn't affect her. One night she had an overdose. It was at a party and I found her in the cubby house in the back yard. I went to hospital with her - and watched her die. I kept thinking I could prevent it. I don't want to go through that with Ashlie." He hung his head, as if it was all his fault. Eames hugged him.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, just like this one isn't. Ashlie will survive. She is strong. All she needs is our love and support." Eames stroked his hair. "Don't worry. We'll call her mother and she'll have somewhere to go," she said. "Now we'd better get a bit of sleep" she said, leading him to bed. She drove home and got into her own bed. Sometimes, even a strong man like Goren needed some comforting. 


	2. Mental Sorrow

CHAPTER 2- Mental Sorrow  
  
Hello. My apologies if this chapter is a bit confusing out some parts are out of place. I had so many ideas and I can't type that fast! Please R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't u know it by now? I don't own Goren & Eames  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eames was late for work, as she knew she would be. What surprised her was Goren was there before her. He had totally changed from the mood he was last night. He was happier.  
  
"Good morning Eames" he greeted her.  
  
"Good morning. Did you sleep ok?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
"Thanks for what you did last night - listening to me. I guess I just needed to let it all out," he said. Eames nodded. "Any time" she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 5 days later  
  
Goren and Eames' week revolved around paperwork and hospital visits. They had a case, but finished it and were once again sitting at their desks, bored as hell. Then the phone rang. Every time this happened they both lunged at it in a desperate attempt to answer it before the other. Eames was lucky enough to answer it this time, making a face at Goren. Dr. Lundberg was on the other end.  
  
"Have you two got any spare time today?" he asked. Eames laughed.  
  
"Definitely" she said. Dr. Lundberg wondered what was so funny, but skipped the question.  
  
"We have some uh.interesting developments with Ashlie. We need you and Detective Goren to come to the hospital as soon as possible" he said  
  
"Ok, we'll be right there" she said. "Come on Goren, we have to go" she said, putting her coat on and chucking Goren his.  
  
"Why? What's happened?" he asked, a hint of panic in his voice.  
  
"I don't know. He said it was interesting" she replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Goren and Eames approached room C15, Dr. Lundberg and a female doctor were standing outside.  
  
"This is Dr. Evie Halliwell" Lundberg introduced her.  
  
"Now, this is going to be a bit hard to explain, so we'd better just show you" she said, leading them into her room. Ashlie was still having trouble breathing, but most of the symptoms had passed. She was a lot more alert. She was sketching some of the flowers Eames gave her.  
  
"What's wrong? She seems better than the last time we saw her," Goren said.  
  
"Just wait and see" Halliwell said. He motioned for him to talk to her.  
  
"Hey Ashlie. How are you feeling today?" he asked. She kept drawing. Goren looked confused. "Ashlie? Hello?" he said. Then a look of horror swept across his face. "She's deaf isn't she?" he said. Dr. Halliwell shook her head.  
  
"No. Detective Eames, would you try?" Dr. Halliwell said. She approached Ashlie.  
  
"Ashlie?" Eames said. Ashlie looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey detective. Do you like my drawing?" she said, showing her.  
  
"It's beautiful. You can call me Alex if you like" she said.  
  
"I'm just going to check your blood pressure, ok?" Dr. Halliwell said. Dr. Lundberg led Goren and Eames outside, followed a few minutes later by Dr. Halliwell.  
  
"Do you see what has happened?" she asked the detectives. They looked puzzled. "We think she has mentally blocked out men. She only responds to women," she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Goren asked.  
  
"Let me explain. We have a theory that is based on some previous cases. The brain stores information on every person you meet and what they do. Because of the trauma, and possibly the drugs she was given, this information has been scrambled. She can't distinguish who did what, such as who raped her and who was nice to her. So instead of trying to unscramble this information, the brain doesn't respond to all men." She paused to make sure they understood.  
  
"Why does she respond to women?" Eames asked.  
  
"The brain knows what the women did. It can't tell if Goren, for instance, raped her or put in the heroin or was good to her. So it just blocks him out, like the rest of the males. It is a bit hard to explain, but that is the simplest explanation we can come up with. She can remember what happened, just not the roles people played," she said.  
  
"How do we fix it?" Goren asked.  
  
"We have to try and put memories to faces. Show her the rapists, her father and you and tell her what you did. She can see you and hear you, but chooses not to respond" Dr. Lundberg explained. He had a degree in Psychology. This had come all too quickly for Goren. Somehow he felt like he didn't have a say in what happened. He couldn't help her any more. Goren started walking away from the room in anger, his hand on his chin. After everything he did for her that day at the school she was ignoring him? Logically he knew why, but he couldn't take it. He stormed back into her room.  
  
"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME? WHAT DID I DO?" he yelled. Ashlie didn't even flinch. He wondered where all the anger came from. Eames rushed in.  
  
"Bobby, you didn't do anything. It's not your fault." She put her hands on his shoulders. "You did nothing wrong. In her head she doesn't know you, but deep down inside she knows you, she knows you're there" she put her hand on his cheek and caressed his skin with her thumb. His unshaven face was rough.  
  
"I know.I know. I'm sorry. I don't like the feeling that I can't help her get through this" he said. Eames nodded, and led him back to the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the time they got back to Police Plaza, Goren was better. He'd thought about it all and decided that if this was how it was going to be, he'd have to accept it and help her another way.  
  
"I'm going to contact her mother and tell her what has happened," Goren said. He found the area code and rang her. Eames folded his hands and listened intently.  
  
"Hello. I there a Mrs. Holly Foran there please? This is Detective Robert Goren from the New York Police Department," he said. He waited a bit while the lady on the other end put her on hold. "Yes, oh I see. Well it is regarding her daughter. Is there anyone else I can talk to? He is in prison for child abuse. Ok thankyou" she said, putting the phone down. She looked dismayed.  
  
"Well?" Eames said.  
  
"She has left the country. They don't know where she is," he informed hem. She raised her eyebrows. "What do we do?"  
  
"What about child welfare?" Eames suggested.  
  
"In her state, no way. She won't go to a foster family. 95% of rape victims won't go to a family they don't know for at least 6 months after. They'll go with someone they know like-" his voice trailed off. Suddenly it hit him. "We are all she has. Her family." It was as if she was suddenly their daughter. He felt strange, but filled with sense of responsibility.  
  
"What? One of us?" Eames said. "I'll call welfare and talk to them," she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a long chat with one Wesley Maine of Child and Adolescent welfare, she sorted it out.  
  
"She'll stay with me," Eames told Goren.  
  
"When is she out of hospital?" he asked.  
  
"Two days. She is over the heroin with drawl quicker that they expected" she replied. "You can come over and see her when ever you want" Eames said.  
  
"Why? She can't recognise me," Goren said. Then he had a thought. "Do you want me to come and see you?" he asked. Eames smiled.  
  
"If you want. I'll tell you what else you can do, get her belongings from her father's house and bring them over tonight" Eames said. Goren left straight away. She didn't expect him to do it now.  
  
"Where has he gone?" Deakins asked, craning his head around the corner of his office.  
  
"He's gone to collect Ashlie Foran's things from her dad's house". Deakins just let it go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What will Goren find in the house I ask you? Well.really I know, but u don't!! Hehehe ( 


	3. Broken Signs

Aftermath Chapter 3- Broken Signs  
  
A/N: Nothing much to say really.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goren arrived at a large apartment building in the drug side of town. The building was old with half the windows blocked with wood. The main door was blocked and wooden stairs led up to each apartment. They ere half rotten and Goren wondered why the city hadn't ripped it down for safety reasons. He looked at the piece of paper in his hand with the key attached. B16, 3 flights up. He cautiously climbed the stairs and opened the door. He had to ram it with hit shoulder a few times before it budged.  
  
As he walked in he found old pizza boxes, dirty clothes, cigarette butts and a fowl stench of alcohol and vomit. Goren jumped over objects on the floor and searched for Ashlie's room. It was one of the last rooms. He pushed open the door. It was the cleanest room in the house until he found the unmade bed with rope and needles. It hadn't changed since she left. He looked at the scene, for once trying not to imagine what happened. He found a bag and put in some clothes, books, toiletries and other things she'd need. He was just about to leave the apartment when a woman stumbled in holding a knife.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing with Ashlie's stuff?" she slurred. Goren dropped the bags on the floor and went into defence mode.  
  
"Drop that knife and I'll tell you," he said calmly.  
  
"NO! What are you doing here?" she screamed, jumping forward. Goren leapt behind her strategically and pinned her over the back of the couch, knife stuck into the fabric.  
  
"Let go of me," she yelled, wriggling around. For someone who was drunk she put up a good fight, but Goren was too strong. "Where is Ashlie? I'll kill her! Where did her dad put it" the woman shot a look over her shoulder at Goren. Her eyes were bloodshot. After 2 minutes of wriggling she passed out. Goren let her go and she fell onto the couch. He didn't know what to do with her or what she was talking about so he just picked up the bags and walked out.  
  
He tried not to think about the life Ashlie had been subjected to all those years. No wonder she acted tough. It got him thinking about where she'd go after everything was over. As he drove through the streets he saw many kids like her. Teenagers forced to fend for themselves after years of seeing their parents killing themselves with drugs and alcohol. Children no older than 6 sitting on the sidewalk staring into nothing wondering if their mums would be alive when they went home. He knew they had one of two fates; someone get them out of there or they end up dead in a graffitied room somewhere. He thought about how close Ashlie was to dying that way. She was one of the lucky ones.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Later that night  
  
Eames was doing a bit of cleaning when Goren dropped around. He seemed dazed.  
  
"Hey. Where did you go? You didn't come back to work" she asked taking one of the bags and invited him in.  
  
"Just driving. I saw where she lived. It was just kinda sad," he said sitting down. Eames was still putting things away and getting ready for her new resident.  
  
"Why was it sad?" she asked, running water to wash the dishes. Goren got up and grabbed a tea towel and stared helping. He leant casually on the counter.  
  
"Everything was broken. Houses, concrete, glass, lives." he trailed off. Eames looked at him. He was concentrating on the plate he was drying. "I mean I saw 10 year olds with cigarettes. Kids that had no expression on their faces at all. Childhood shouldn't be like that".  
  
"Hey, don't worry. We've got the chance to fix one. We can't make what happened better, but we can change what happens in the future," she comforted. He looked up smiling and nodding. Suddenly she pulled her hand out the water, blood dripping from a cut actor her left palm. "Stupid knife" she said removing the offending object from the water.  
  
"You should be more careful," he said wrapping the towel around her hand and gently pressing on it. She winced. He led her to the kitchen table and sat her down and got the first aid kit. Eames lifted the towel and inspected her wound. It was about 3cm long, ½ cm deep and bleeding heavily.  
  
"That looks bad. Maybe we should go to the doctor for stitches," Goren said upon seeing the injury.  
  
"Nah, I'll be fine. A bit of gauze and a bandage will do" she insisted. He shrugged knowing she wouldn't be persuaded and proceeded in tending to the cut. She jumped a few times as bolts of pain shot up her arm. He tried to be gentle. He wrapped her hand in a bandage and put a safety pin in to hold it.  
  
"There" he said inspecting his work.  
  
"Thanks." Eames stood p and walked back to the sink. The water was red and the white plates stained. She pulled the plug and watched the water drain away.  
  
"Well I'd better go" Goren said collecting his jacket. Eames followed him and opened the door.  
  
"Thanks for bringing the stuff around. And for fixing my-" she didn't finish but held her bandaged hand up.  
  
"No problem" he said. They held each other's gaze, half expecting something to happen. Goren clapped his hands together and backed down the hall awkwardly.  
  
"Well uh, see ya" he said and disappeared down the hall.  
  
"Bye" she said to herself. She closed the door and fell onto the couch. Was something meant to happen? Why was her heart beating twice as fast? Suddenly she felt she saw the sign, but missed the turn off. 


	4. Recollection

Aftermath Chapter 4- Recollection  
  
A/N: I'm kinda running out of ideas now, so sorry if it sucks.  
  
Disclaimer: Eames and Goren don't belong to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day Ashlie got discharged finally came around. She was happy to be out of hospital. Eames picked her up after work and took her home. The house was spotless after the days of cleaning and throwing out the junk. She could tell Ashlie was glad to be there by her expression. She grinned as she walked in and saw her new home for the next few months. Maybe she was glad she was in a clean house with no alcoholics or drug addicts.  
  
"Well here we are" Eames said welcoming. "This is your room," she said leading her down the hall. It had a nice bed, shelves, and painted a beautiful light purple colour.  
  
"Thanks Alex. I really appreciate you letting me stay here," she said. She looked at all her belongings stacked on the shelves. Her clothes had been washed and put in draws and no longer smelt of smoke. She smiled as she breathed in the smell of lavender.  
  
"Well we'll be having dinner about 7:30. I'll let you look around and stuff" Eames said. Ashlie nodded. She added the clothes she brought home from hospital to the others in the drawers. Eames had even fixed the rips in her pants so they'd last just a bit longer. Ashlie lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She decided she'd make herself over - new clothes, hair and attitude. She stretched out, but recoiled from pain. She still had cuts and bruises and the needle marks were clearly visible. She sat up and inspected them. She ran her fingers over them and started to cry. She still didn't understand why it had happened to her. In her own father's house and he didn't even care. She missed her mum but knew she wouldn't come back.  
  
'Whadda want Holly?"  
  
"I isn't a question of what I want. It's a question of what I need. I need love and support. Why can't you see that?" she'd yell at him  
  
"I don't give a shit," he'd yell back throwing a beer can at her. Ashlie would be looking on in horror at her parents.  
  
"You used to love me. What happened?"  
  
"That little shit, that's what happened," he'd say motioning towards Ashlie's room. Then he'd see her and jump up, storming towards her. Ashlie would try to run, knowing what was about to happen.  
  
"Daddy, don't! Please daddy. I love you," she'd cry. But he'd do it anyway. He bashed her and kicked her until his wife would tear him off.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? This is your child.your daughter! You know what? I'm doing something I should have a long time ago" she said, walking to her room, her husband following her. He slammed the door behind them and all Ashlie could hear were her mother's screams. She went to bed and hid under the covers. Every night she went to sleep listening to them yelling. The next morning she woke up and her mother was gone.  
  
"Where is mummy?" she'd softly ask.  
  
"Gone. So you have to do everything. Now make me some breakfast and clean the house" he'd order.  
  
"But I have to go to school" she'd say. He'd get up and raise his hand.  
  
"You'll go to school when I say so. Understood?" he'd spare her the thumping if she behaved right. Why did mum leave me here? She'd think. Ever since she hated her mum for leaving her with that horrible man. In time she learnt to put up with it an she became strong and cunning.  
  
Ashlie ran out the room and into the kitchen to the only woman she could trust.  
  
"Hey, Ashlie, what's wrong?" Eames asked.  
  
"Promise me I'll never go back the ok? Just say it" she sobbed. Eames hugged her. This was something she had to tell Dr. Halliwell.  
  
"Ok, ok. You'll never go back there" she soothed. "Tomorrow we are going to see Dr. Halliwell and sort everything out" she said. Ashlie wiped her tears away and nodded.  
  
"I just keep thinking about what they did and I can't understand why. Didn't they love me?" she asked, sitting down. Eames followed her.  
  
"I'm sure they did. It was probably hard for your mother to leave you there. She was being abused herself and just wanted to be free."  
  
"But why not me? She knew he'd beat me and abuse me, and she left me" Ashlie said.  
  
"I don't know why she left you. People do crazy things, its just human nature. Would you like us to track her down so you can find out for yourself?" Eames asked. Ashlie shook her head.  
  
"No. I don't have a mother as far as I'm concerned. Hey tomorrow, I need to get something from the house, so can we go?" she asked. Eames nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So how have you been so far?" Halliwell asked when they saw her.  
  
"Well apart from one thing last night, ok" Ashlie answered. Eames was waiting outside with Goren.  
  
"Can you tell me what that was?" she asked. Ashlie took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok, well I just had these I dunno.flashbacks.of when I was little and the night mum left. Dad was beating us up really bad and I remember begging him not to. I kept saying 'don't daddy, I love you', but he didn't care. I woke up the next morning and mum had left without me" Ashlie told the doctor. She nodded.  
  
"And how did that make you feel?" she asked.  
  
"Angry, hurt. I couldn't go to school because he made me do the housework." Ashlie was feeling calm talking about it.  
  
"Ok. How did it effect you growing up?"  
  
"I felt like an outsider. I'd watch all the other kids leaving school with their mums and dads. They'd be greeted with hugs and poor little me would be walking home staring at the footpath trying to hide the bruises from the other kids" she recalled.  
  
"So nobody did anything about it?" Halliwell asked, referring to the teachers.  
  
"Nope. They'd ask what happened, but I'd just saw I was clumsy and kept falling over. One time they tried to talk to my dad but he abused them and pulled me inside."  
  
"So what made you begin to become tougher and rebellious?"  
  
"One day a gang of older kids saw me stealing and came over to me. They had been in the same situation and taught me what to do - like how to defend myself and what to say so I didn't get bashed. I became one of them. We understood each other. Then in high school I was one of the feared ones. Rough and tough. By then dad had stopped hitting me, but deep down I still wanted to be in a normal family." Ashlie felt much better talking about it all.  
  
"Great. Well Ashlie we've covered a lot today. It may be a long journey, but if you keep at it you'll come out strong" Halliwell reassured. Ashlie smiled, knowing she was right.  
  
"Thanks" she said and joined Eames and Goren outside.  
  
"So when do we come back?" Eames asked.  
  
"Tomorrow same time. Ashlie, in the mean time I want you to start two diaries. One of feelings and thoughts you want to share, and one for your personal use. Can you do that?" she asked. Ashlie nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just as Eames had promised, they stopped back at Ashlie's old house to collect a few more things. Eames decided that to be on the safe side Goren should come inside with them. Ashlie kicked in the door, and led them inside. She instantly became more aggressive as she kicked her way through the much.  
  
"See what I was talking about?" Goren said. Eames nodded.  
  
"Now, he kept it here somewhere" Ashlie yelled out from her bedroom.  
  
"Kept what?" he yelled out, thinking she was talking about the same thing as the woman who was there the other day. When no answer came he shook his head. "Forgot" he said. Ashlie came out her room holding a tin and a few shoeboxes and rummaged around the lounge. She pulled out the cushions, ripped open the fabric and made a huge mess.  
  
"God damn it!" she yelled. Then she spotted the TV. She walked over and kicked in the glass with her boot. There lay what she was looking for. A plastic bag with a bundle of money in it.more than $10,000.  
  
"Where did all that come from?" Eames asked.  
  
"Dad's drug money, stuff he sold of mums and all his savings," she said. "Legally I own it now coz he is in jail and has no use for it" she said, throwing it in the air and catching it again. "Excellent. Ok we can go now," she said acknowledging Eames, but ignoring Goren. 


	5. Jump or no jump

Aftermath Chapter 5- Jump, or no jump?  
  
A/N: This is about as exciting as it gets.  
  
Disclaimer: The day I own Eames and Goren is the day I become queen of Australia  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eames had left Ashlie home and gone to work. Her and Goren had a new case and were questioning a suspect.  
  
"So you killed him and then what happened?" Goren asked. The woman was getting frustrated.  
  
"No, I didn't kill him. The other woman did. The one with the blond hair and leopard skin mini-skirt. Looked like a hooker. I just saw everything and when the cops showed up they thought I did it coz she had gone." The woman ran her hands though her hair.  
  
"Do you know why she killed the guy?" Eames asked instead of Goren because he was clearly becoming just a frustrated.  
  
"She said something about a bundle of money. I don't know. She was raving about all the hard work she and her boyfriend did to get it and it had gone. That is all I know" the woman sounded truthful so Goren nodded. He sat down opposite Eames.  
  
"She knows nothing, you can tell by her voice," he said, rubbing his eyes. Eames closed the folder she was writing it. "Luke must have known about the money. He knew where it was and when he wouldn't tell she killed him. There must be more people who know where it is because she wouldn't kill the only like" Goren concluded. Eames checked the time.  
  
"I have to go. Ashlie has another appointment," she said, standing up. He nodded.  
  
"How is your hand?" he asked. Eames had the bandage off and just a clear sticky square over it (the ones used for burns), even though it hadn't healed much.  
  
"Fine. Do you wan to come today?" she asked.  
  
"If I need to," Goren replied.  
  
"Well Dr. Halliwell wants to start on that part of the therapy today" Eames informed him.  
  
"So soon?" Goren asked as they left the room.  
  
"Yeah. She said Ashlie is coming along well and there is no reason to wait. We'll pick Ashlie up and head straight there," Eames said getting into the car with Goren in the passenger seat. She gripped the steering wheel, but pulled her hand back when the sticky pulled the skin.  
  
"Want me to drive?" Goren asked.  
  
"That would be good, thanks," she said and they swapped seats.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This therapy session, Goren and Eames sat in on.  
  
"Today we are going to start unscrambling the memories of what happened the day you were assaulted" the doctor started.  
  
"But I remember what happened. I was tied down, injected with drugs and raped," Ashlie said.  
  
"Yes, but because of it your brain has blocked out men" dr. Halliwell said.  
  
"Because they are horrible" she came back with. The remark hurt Goren a bit, but he knew she didn't mean it.  
  
"This is common in assaulted females, but not all men are bad. Do you remember who found you and took you to hospital?" she asked. Ashlie shook her head. "It was a man - the man sitting there next to Alex." Alex looked over at Goren.  
  
"I don't know him." The words were harsh.  
  
"Ok. Do you recognise this man?" Dr. Halliwell asked holding up a mugshot of one of the men who assaulted her. She nodded.  
  
"He raped me" she said, snatched the picture and tore it up. She was shown pictures of all the rapists, six famous male actors and six famous females. She tore up the rapist's pictures, said she didn't know who the male actors were and named every female she was shown. After, Ashlie went out side while Dr. Halliwell spoke with Eames and Goren.  
  
"Ok, she only knows the men who were there. Everything else is scrambled. We just have to find the key to unlocking it all" she told them.  
  
"How long do you think it will take?" Goren asked. Dr. Halliwell shrugged.  
  
"It could take weeks to months. We'll have another try at tomorrow's session" she said and left the two.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at home, Eames and Goren were talking and Ashlie was lying on her bed asleep. Every time she slept she had nightmares. There were people everywhere saying things she couldn't understand. Voices were everywhere and everywhere she turned she saw the men who assaulted her - including Goren. They wouldn't go away and it drove her mad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright then Goren. If you think you are so smart who was the boy king?"  
  
"Eames, you mock me. Tutankhamun" he answered without a doubt. They were busy quizzing each other about everything.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Mr. Smarty Pants. I've run out of mint. Can you go get some?" she asked Goren, who was staying for tea.  
  
"Ok. There is a shop around the corner and down the road a bit isn't there?" he asked. Eames nodded. "Be back soon" he said and walked out the door. Eames went back to her cooking. It was going nicely so she decided to sit down for a while. The sticky stuff on her hand was coming off, so she pulled it off. She cleaned it and had a look. It still hadn't healed much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This girl is scared. I should have stopped it. Teach her how to behave. You are just as good as your mother. I'm sorry Ashlie.  
  
She couldn't take any more. She woke up in a sweat, but she could still hear them. She paced the room, shaking her head.  
  
"Go away. I don't need this," she said, putting her hands over her ears. Finally, she walked out the room, down the hall and into the lounge room where Eames was sitting.  
  
"Hey Ash. What you doing?" she asked. Ashlie ignored her and opened the window. It was a long drop. She stood out on the ledge. "Ash, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. I can't stand it any more. All the voices are driving me insane" she said. Eames jumped up.  
  
"No Ash, don't jump. That's why you are seeing Dr. Halliwell to make it all better. Just comeback from there" Eames tried to convince her. Ashlie looked over her shoulder at Eames. Jump, or no jump? 


	6. Falsely Accused

Aftermath Chapter 6- Falsely Accused  
  
A/N: Nearly done.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Goren and Eames.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eames extended her hand to Ashlie. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"All my life I've been treated badly. Its just gone too far. What is going to change?" she said angrily.  
  
"You are going to go to a good home, Ash. To people who love you" Eames said, fearful that she was running out of time.  
  
"And why can't I stay with you? Huh? You are going to be just like Bobby and run out on me," she said. Bobby? Run out?  
  
"He didn't run out. He is still here. Remember that man at Dr. Halliwell's office? He is Bobby."  
  
"No he wasn't. Bobby isn't that tall and he has blue eyes, not brown," she said. Dr. Halliwell's theory was right. She described someone else. "Just let me be ok?" she said.  
  
"I can't do that. Ashlie, even if you don't stay with me I care about you. You are someone special with lots of potential" Eames said. They stood for a minute in silence, the tension in the room high. Then Ashlie stepped away and headed to Eames. She hugged her. Eames rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go" Ashlie said and headed for the door. Eames caught her hand, trying to stop her, but she yanked her hand away and slammed the door. Eames hung her head. Her hand hurt. She looked at it and it was bleeding again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ashlie headed down the dark street. It was cold. The voices hadn't stopped, but she was trying to push them away.  
  
"Ash" came a voice. She turned around and saw a woman who she knew. The woman pushed her into a parked car. "Where is the money?" she asked.  
  
"What money?" Ashlie said, pushing the woman back.  
  
"Don't mess with me. Your dad's money. Where is it?" she slammed Ashlie back into the car.  
  
"I don't know. Ask Luke" Ashlie said angrily. The woman's leopard print skirt was dirty and her hair knotted.  
  
"I killed him. The cops found Tanya and blamed her. I know you went and got it. So where is it and I'll leave you alone" she said. Ashlie took a deep breath. She'd rather die than give her the money. She didn't deserve it.  
  
"I don't know" she said slowly. She woman sighed.  
  
"Well I guess I'll have to teach you not to lie" she said and beat her up. By the time she had finished, Ashlie was lying on the sidewalk bruised all over. It was the perfect place to do it because not many people were there. Just out of sight from the shop around the corner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goren paid for the mint and started back for Eames' apartment. He enjoyed the cool air and the quiet of the street. It was such a clean neighbourhood, until he saw a body lying in the gutter. He rushed towards it and saw it was Ashlie.  
  
"Oh god, Ash, what happened?" he said, kneeling down to help her up. Ashlie looked at him. She felt she knew him, but from where? She looked into his brown eyes. "Who bashed you?" he asked. She didn't answer so he took her to the hospital and called Eames.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This was a place Ashlie knew all too well. She lay in the bed listening to the doctors. She had changed into one of those horrible hospital gowns and they took her clothes for testing. She didn't talk, but sat in silence. Eames and Goren sat outside talking to 2 police officers about what happened.  
  
"I was coming back from the store and saw her." Goren told them.  
  
"She tried to jump out the window," Eames added. After many questions the doctors came back.  
  
"Detective Eames, are you the guardian at this time?" he asked. She nodded. "Well we need a DNA sample. You understand the procedure," he said. She nodded and went with the doctor. Goren waited with the police. She wasn't gone long.  
  
"Can you contact Dr. Halliwell?" she asked the police when she came back. They nodded and were just about to leave when the doctors came racing out.  
  
"Arrest her!" they shouted. Eames looked at them in surprise.  
  
"What? Me? Why?" she asked.  
  
"We found your blood on Ashlie's clothes. Exact DNA match" he said. The police handcuffed Eames and took her away. Goren didn't believe she'd do it, so he went back into Ashlie's room.  
  
"You have to tell me what happened. Eames has just been taken away. They think she did it," he said. Ashlie looked at him. "Please Ash. Talk to me. You can trust me," he said softly. They sat in silence for a minute, but the doctors pushed him out.  
  
"She will testify in court tomorrow. She is going to be fine" they said. He looked back at Ashlie and she shook her head. She wanted to trust him, but every man she trusted just went away. 


	7. Free

Aftermath Chapter 7  
  
AN: Finished. I'm sorry if this story wasn't as good as the first, but I just ran out of ideas!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eames was handcuffed and sat with ADA Carver. He had complete faith in Eames. Ashlie sat with a male lawyer, as nobody had been told of her mental condition. Goren sat behind Ashlie.  
  
"Miss Eames, you say she ran out and you didn't see her until she was in hospital" said Ashlie's lawyer Ronald.  
  
"That's right" she replied.  
  
"So explain to me how your blood got onto her clothes," he said.  
  
"She was going to commit suicide and I pulled her back. I have a cut on my hand and it must have started bleeding. I was clenching my hands," she said. she held her hand up and showed everyone in the court room the injury.  
  
"No further questions" he said and sat back with Ashlie. Carver approached Eames.  
  
"How did you end up taking care of Ashlie?" he asked.  
  
"I was one of the detectives working on a case that involved her. She was assaulted and as a result won't respond to men. Since she trusted me, I consulted Child welfare and they said she could temporarily stay with me. We tried to contact her mother, but she left the country" she said.  
  
"So do you have any experience taking care of children?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I have family members who have children and when I'm on holidays I take care of them" she responded.  
  
"Thankyou" he said and they sat down. Ashlie was called to the stand.  
  
"Miss Foran. Can you tell me plain and simple who assaulted you?" her lawyer asked. She looked at him blankly. She spotted Goren in the court. He stood up.  
  
"You honour, may I try?" he asked, walking forward.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I am the other detective who worked on the case" he said. The judge nodded. He approached Ashlie and her lawyer sat down.  
  
"Ashlie, I need you to tell me who did this to you" he pleaded. "Was it a cheerleader? You said they were your wort nightmare" he recalled the day they first met, hoping it would jolt her memory and it worked.  
  
"I am their worst nightmare," she said, smiling. "I remember you now" she said. All the voices were put to their faces and all the missing pieces fit together.  
  
"It wasn't Alex, it was the same woman who killed Luke, and got Tanya in trouble. It was Jodie. She killed him and assaulted me. She was after my dad's money" she said.  
  
"And who has the money now?" Goren asked.  
  
"I do. It is mine now." Carver approached the stand.  
  
"So Miss Eames had nothing to do with it?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"No, her story is right. I tried to jump out the window and she stopped me." The judge banged his hammer.  
  
"Well case dismissed." He said. Eames grinned at Goren, who walked over and hugged her.  
  
"Thankyou. How did you do it?" she asked.  
  
"Just a bit of the say something from the past theory" he replied. Eames shook Carver's hand and saw Ashlie still sitting on the stand.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't say sooner. I wanted to, but the words wouldn't come out" Ashlie said.  
  
"It's alright. Come on, we'll go and get something to eat" she said. Goren grabbed Ashlie's hand  
  
"So you do remember me?" he asked. She hugged him.  
  
"I knew it all along."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A month later, Ashlie finished her therapy. She was no longer a rough, rebellious teenager, but a nice girl. Her clothes weren't baggy and ripped, but she bought new ones - brightly coloured and happy. Eames and Goren helped her find a nice foster family. She kept in touch with Eames and Goren. She considered them to be her family. Everything worked out ok in the end. 


End file.
